


Yes

by Asexual_Ravioli



Series: Mikasa Ackerman X Annie Leonhardt Shorts [7]
Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-20
Updated: 2016-12-20
Packaged: 2018-09-09 23:14:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 348
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8916901
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Asexual_Ravioli/pseuds/Asexual_Ravioli
Summary: Annie pines.





	

Annie stood uselessly watching Mikasa work her magic. Mikasa was a great cook, but right now she was baking. Annie couldn’t bake _or_ cook so she was pretty much amazed by Mikasa’s skill. She was pretty much amazed by Mikasa in general. She was smart, talented, a great athlete, beautiful, a great friend. Just…a friend. Annie had to remind herself a thousand times every time they were together that she couldn’t lean in and kiss her. Sometimes…it hurt to be near Mikasa.

She was absorbed in these thoughts when Mikasa pulled her out. “Hey,” she said. “Annie. You seem far away again.”

“Uh, no. Sorry,” Annie said clumsily. “Are they ready to go in?” Annie asked about the cookies. A quick change of subject would save her ass again.

“Yeah,” Mikasa said. Annie opened the oven and Mikasa slid the cookies in. When she stood back up, Mikasa ran a hand through her hair. A hand covered in flour. Before Annie could think, she was running her fingers through that long black hair.

“Here,” Annie said. “You’ve got flour everywhere.”

“Oh,” Mikasa said. And then, “Annie, why are you blushing?”

Annie froze. _Fuck._ “Well…it’s just warm…with the oven?”

“Right,” Mikasa said dubiously. “Okay.”

Annie wanted to say so much right then. _I think you’re gorgeous. Your hair is so soft. I can’t get you out of my head. Did it hurt? Sleep with me. I think I’m falling in love with you. I love you. I love you. I love you._

But Annie would settle for being friends. If there was anything she knew, it was that she couldn’t lose Mikasa.

“Now,” Mikasa said, “do you wanna lick the spoon or the bowl?”

“Yes,” Annie said.

Mikasa laughed.

But wasn’t that the answer? Do you want to spend time with Mikasa? Do you want to love her? Do you want to sift your fingers through that raven hair? _Yes. Yes. Yes._ Even though they were just friends right now, maybe forever, Annie’s answer to the question of Mikasa would always be yes, yes, yes.

**Author's Note:**

> Originally written as a challenge over on erurink.tumblr.com
> 
> 1\. I think I’m falling in love with you.  
> 13\. Why are you blushing?


End file.
